Light Kisses
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: K-ON!xOURAN When the girls met the boys of Ouran, it was an instant connection. In a series of oneshots, bonds grow, romance, friendships, and hilarity ensue. But hey, what else would you expect from these two groups of characters?


**A/N: Hello all! Haven't you guys ever wondered...'Hmm...I wonder what it would be like if the K-On! girls met the Ouran boys (...and girl)' Well, I have ! So I decided to try my hand at it. I'm not that experienced with writing for K-ON but I hope I did a good job with it! As for Ouran, well, a lot of you know that I do fairly well with them. Sooo...combining two of my favorite animes was something that was inevitable!**

**If you guys want, I will definitely write more. But other chapters will focus on particular pairings (I am already looking forward to writing a HikaRitsu!) So I hope that you guys will enjoy this. I put a lot of effort into this, so it would help a lot if you guys could just drop a little review. Subscribing is fine, but to me that only says "Eh...I'll see if I like this story later" it doesn't tell me your true feelings. I don't want to be a review-whore or anything, but its what fuels me as a writer. So please, review. **

**Light Kisses: Prologue (How They Meet!) **

**

* * *

**

If there was one thing Kotobuki Tsumugi was thankful for, it was for her friends. She always enjoyed being with them, no matter what the circumstances was. And so as they rode in her limo, she was more cheerful than ever because _they _were certainly more cheerful than ever.

She smiled as Yui finally turned around and sat in her seat properly after gazing out of the window for fifteen minutes straight. The eldest of the Hirasawa sisters sighed in contentment as she ran her hands along the smooth cream colored leather seats. "You're so lucky, Mugi-chan!"

Mugi blushed slightly and smiled softly. "Arigato!"

"Ne, ne. To think that you get to ride in one of _these _babies everyday!" Ritsu exclaimed, outstretching her arms out and yawning. The sandy-brown haired teen let her body fall lazily to one side, deciding to rest on the soft seats while they finished getting to their destination.

"I…I can't believe that you get to have your outfits designed by Hitachiin Yuzuha herself," Azusa admitted. The youngest of the girls played with the end of one of her long ponytails. "You must be so happy Mugi-senpai!"

Mugi nodded and replied, "Yes, Yuzuha-san is a very nice person."

"Eh…" Azusa and Mio felt beads of sweat roll down their heads. "That's not really what I meant…" Azusa whispered, eye twitching at Mugi's obliviousness.

Mugi only sat in silence as they rode on, her friends chatting about other topics and such. It was true that she was glad that she could have the opportunity to have her clothes designed by such a prestigious person, but Mugi was not interested in the glamorous side of being wealthy. Besides, the only reason that she was going to Yuzuha today was because her father wanted her to wear a nice dress for the dinner party that they would attend next week…and Yuzuha was the _only _person that the entire family trusted to do the job correctly.

The young blond was just glad that Yuzuha had no problem with her taking a couple of other girls with her. In fact, when she had asked, Yuzuha had seemed delighted at he prospect of having other young women come to her working site with Mugi!

It was not much later that they pulled up at the establishment. Mugi's chauffeur immediately exited the vehicle and opened up the door for the young ladies, who thanked him in various different ways that he found to be quite amusing. When his young master finally stepped out of the limo, he was greeted by her usual warm smile. "Arigato!"

"It is my pleasure, Young Master," he replied with a slight bow. The old yet kind man watched as his master followed behind her friends, her long blond hair swaying from side to side as she walked.

"Wooow! It's so huge!" Yui pointed out, tilting her head upwards so that she could see the top of the enormous building. She found that she had to use her hand as a visor to block out the sun because the building was just that big!

"This is the central building where Yuzuha-san works, so it's not only her company that works here," Mugi explained.

"Ooohh!" Her friends said, each nodding twice simultaneously in understanding.

Mugi found herself glad that she could finally teach her friends something. They always taught her so much! She was finally getting to return the favor! "This way," she said, pointing towards the revolving doors that would grant access into the building.

The five girls took turns in going through the revolving doors, and when they were all finally inside, Mugi watched her friend's faces go from excited, to shocked, to excited again.

The floors were shining as if they were polished with clear nail-polished. The hustle and bustle of the place was evident as men in suits and woman in skirted outfits walked all around, the woman's high heels clicking against the tiled floor. Looking up, they found that chandeliers were the main light source.

Mugi ushered her friends along, not wanting to break their awe and excitement but not wanting to be late for their appointment either. She went to the front desk as she usually did and greeted the woman there cheerfully.

"Hitachiin-sama told me to send you right up, Tsumugi-san," the woman said immediately, with a large smile.

"Ah! Thank you," Mugi replied. "This way, everyone," she said, turning to her friends. The small group followed their leader of the day through the many hallways, where the tiled floor suddenly became carpeted. They all tried to remain quiet as they passed the many rooms. Of course, being quite was not exactly something the band was used to, but they tried their best. It was interesting to get a glimpse into some of the rooms and see people in meetings or having a heated debate on a phone or cutting some fabric or drawing on a sketch board.

"This place is so well organized…ah. Sawako-sensei would probably love it here," Mio whispered to Mugi.

"Oh yes, we'll have to bring her next time!" Mugi replied.

They were now standing in front of Yuzuha's room. The door was labeled with gold letterings marked **38A. **Mugi knocked on the door lightly before receiving her response from a familiar voice that she may enter. She slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room.

The first thing the girls noticed was that their noses was immediately assaulted with the sweet smell of cinnamon. Their eyes took in the many sketches plastered to a bulletin board, a the large mahogany table in the center of the room outlines with several large wheeled black leather chairs. One large chandelier hung from the ceiling but most of the light came from the large window that took up the whole south wall and looked out into the world.

Then their eyes roamed over to Hitachiin Yuzuha herself. "Well, hello Mugi-san, girls," she said with a large smile decorating her red lips. The woman was dressed impeccable in a tailored suit that clung to all the right places. It was a red suit with brown fur decorating certain places. Brown butterfly earrings dangled from her earlobes. Ritsu admired her short, spiky hairdo and Yui seemed to be lost in her golden eyes.

"N-nice to meet you!" All of the girls except Mugi said nervously, bowing down respectfully in front of the prestigious woman.

"Oh! Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san," Mugi said, suddenly seeing the twin boys who were standing behind their mother.

The girl's attentions were immediately set upon them. They had the same colored spiky hair as their mother and cat-like eyes. Their outfits consisted of yellow button-ups and purple t-shirts. Their jeans were decorated with fine purple and yellow stitching. They looked the girls over with judging eyes that made Mio feel nervous, but no one else seemed to take any heed to them.

"Hmm…nice, nice. Beautiful as always Mugi-chan," Yuzuha complimented, giving Mugi a quick sweep of her eyes. She approved of the pure white dress she was wearing with frills on the sleeves that were cut down to the elbow. Mugi had complimented with a light blue jean jacket and matching light blue china-doll shoes. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"And your friends…" Yuzuha marched up to Mio, who immediately stiffened and blushed as Yuzuha touched her dark hair and looked over her outfit. The modest girl was wearing hip hugging blue jeans and a purple baby-doll top. Mio's eyes met the twins' and she gulped, wondering what they were thinking.

The woman looked over Yui next, who was wearing a simple blue-jean skirt and a white t-shirt with a kitty face on it that was made to slide off the shoulder at one side. Yui grinned as she pointed to the pink cat, "I really love this shirt because of the kitty!"

Yuzuha smiled back at Yui and nodded in agreement. "It is very cute!" The kind woman turned back to her sons and asked, "Isn't it cute, boys?"

They wore amused smirks. "If it was another girl, it wouldn't be as cute though." The second twin nodded, "It'd just be gaudy." They shrugged and added, "But this girl has that sort of 'air' about her that makes outfits like those work."

"Thanks!" Yui said, taking their comments as a compliment, causing the boys to sweat drop at her air headedness.

Next was Ritsu, who sported denim shorts and a checkered yellow and black short sleeved hoodie. "I love your tomboyish style!" Yuzuha said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Ohoho~!" Ritsu laughed, "Well thanks!" She leaned in over to Mio and gave her best friend a nudge with her elbow. "You didn't get a compliment like that, huh Mio?"

"S-shut up Ritsu!" Mio whispered harshly, blushing for all she was worth.

Lastly was Azusa, who was wearing jeans and a simple tank top with little red cherries. "Aw! Simplicity works for you," Yuzuha said, patting Azusa's head gently.

"A-arigato Yuzuha-san!" Azusa said, standing straight and tall as the woman admired her.

"Aww! Good for you Azunyan!" Yui said, and the others nodded their agreements.

"Hmm…now if only you're friends were here boys. Oh! I'm sure they'd love to meet Haruhi-chan!" Yuzuha said, clapping her hands together. "Isn't that right, Mugi-chan?"

"Of course," Mugi said, all smiles. "Haruhi-chan and the others are a lot of fun!"

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, and Yuzuha promptly granted the visitors access. In stepped in five more people. The girls looked with wide eyes at the four males, two blondes, and two raven headed males. The only girl had short, brunette hair, and she seemed to be relieved when she looked at them for some reason.

"Haruhi, Milord actually got you here safely!" The twins celebrated, suddenly cuddling the girl.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You're being…get off!" she gently pushed them away.

Meanwhile, Yuzuha had her cellular phone to her ear. She sighed and then hung up. "I'm sorry everyone, but I'll be back in about an hour. Something has come up," the woman hurriedly began packing away into her red purse and swung it over her shoulder, "Hikaru, Kaoru. I expect you to make our guests comfortable."

"Of course, of course," the twins said, shooing their mother away with motions of their hands. The Hitachiin woman nodded and quickly exited the room.

There was an awkward silence as the Light Music Club stared at the Host Club and vice versa. And then…the low sound of a stomach growling could be heard throughout the room.

"Heh heh," Yui blushed and giggled nervously, rubbing her stomach with her hand as everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

* * *

"Mmm!" Yui moaned in contentment as she licked her fork clean of the double chocolate chip cookie cake. She was so delighted that her cheeks held a pinkish tint to them and she had a hand against her cheek. "This is so good!"

"You should taste this strawberry cream pie, Yui-chan!" Honey said, holding up the plate for the girl that he was already on friendly terms with.

Yui had immediately taken a liking to the boy because he had been the one to lead her to the bakery across the street. He had not wasted time in buying a great assortment of sweets. It was even better, because she had actually had some of these expensive pastries before from Mugi!

"It seems Yui-chan and Honey-senpai are getting along nicely," Tamaki noticed, smiling at the two from across the table.

"Eh? _Senpai_?" Azusa asked, shocked that someone as small as Honey could actually be senior to this princely character.

"As scary as it may be, yes, he is in his last year," Kyouya answered for Tamaki.

"T-that's not so surprising," Mio said, coming out of her shell a little after having been silent for most of the time that they had been in the boy's presence. "Yui is senior to Azusa-chan, after all."

Azusa blushed and held up her hands in a defensive manner. "B-but it's not like I'm mature or anything Mio-senpai!"

"When compared to Yui, anyone seems mature," Mio said dryly. When Tamaki and Kyouya chuckled at her comment, she blushed a bit and looked away. 'Maybe going to an all girls school was a bad idea…' she thought, looking at them from the corner of her eye. 'Now whenever I'm around males I get so…nervous…'

Mio suddenly perked up when she saw the only person that was just as quiet as she was grab a napkin and gently dab at Honey's cake smothered cheek with it. The silent Mori laid that napkin down and suddenly met his dark eyes with her own metallic grey ones. Mio suddenly felt her entire face grow hot and she quickly diverted her gaze. 'Ohhh!' she groaned in her mind miserably. It did not help when she heard Mugi, who was seated right next to her, giggle at her antics.

Meanwhile, Ritsu was in her own little world with Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins. Haruhi could not believe that there was a girl that was probably just as silly as they were. She was showing them how to stick straws up their noses, for God's sake! Haruhi sighed, exasperated by both her friends and Mugi's.

"Is something wrong, Haruhi-chan?" Mugi asked, tilting her head to the side. While, Mio was on her left, Haruhi was on her right so she had easily heard the other girl sigh. Mugi remembered when she had first been introduced to Haruhi. The twins had changed so much since they had met this girl…

"Ah, no," Haruhi spared Mugi a small smile. "I was just thinking how…" she had to think of a delicate word so that Mugi would not get the wrong idea. "How different it is- everyone together like this. It's…not everyday I get to see any of them interact with girls on a basis like this- when they're not hosting, that is." Mugi noticed how Haruhi suddenly had a faraway, yet kind look in her eyes. "It's nice to see them interact with people while just being themselves. It's as if your friends easily brought that out of them."

Mugi suddenly grabbed Haruhi's hands in her own and looked at her with a look of determination. "Haruhi-chan!"

"Y-yes?" Haruhi blinked in confusion, taken aback by Mugi's abruptness.

"A-arigato!" Mugi exclaimed.

"Eh?" Haruhi blinked even more, feeling her hair stand on ends.

Mugi finally relaxed, releasing Haruhi's hands and putting her own in her lap. The gentle girl smiled softly and said, "I have always have so much fun with my friends! Don't you?"

"A-ah…" Haruhi nodded, "Yes, I suppose so."

"I feel the same way Mugi-san!"

"Oh good grief…" Haruhi sweat dropped as Tamaki came out of nowhere and grabbed Mugi's hands in his own. He looked at Mugi with the same seriousness and determination that Mugi had looked at her with.

"It's always fun to have fun with your friends! Your family!"

"H-hai!" Mugi agreed, standing up with Tamaki for some reason. "There's nothing better!"

"Don't you wish it could last forever?"

"Of course!"

Haruhi and Mio sighed as their friends went on and on. That's when the two exasperated girl's eyes met. They both smiled gently, then shared a small giggle.

* * *

There were so many different personalities in the room that it was almost scary. Yuzuha Hitachiin had to laugh out loud at all of the kids antics. There was Mio, Azusa, and Haruhi being absolutely hard to work with because they were all too shy and stubborn. It did not help that Yui was absolutely _not _shy and was trying to put them all in cat ears, especially Azusa! Well…Azusa did look sort of cute in nekomimi…

Then there was Tamaki making suggestions to Yui, who would nod enthusiastically and throw a scarf or hat on Mio. Mugi, Mori, and Kyouya weren't any help either because they were all sitting down, sipping tea. Honey and the twins were trying to get a look at Ritsu's headband so that they could get a look at the girl's bangs.

Everything was in, basically, an organized pandemonium.

But…something gave her a feeling that…something was about to change in each one of these young lives.

It seemed absolutely inevitable.

Because organized pandemonium was their everyday lives.

**A/N: I'll try to post a poll on my page for the pairings! If you guys want me to continue this, you should vote and judging by the most voted for pairing, I'll try to write for it! Please review!**


End file.
